


Objects At Rest

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: Metaphysical Determinism [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fantasy Biology, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Other, Sharing a Bed, Wizard Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Being a quarterhobbit comes with some quirks.So does having a slightly deranged but very cute wizard boyfriend.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Metaphysical Determinism [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668148
Comments: 27
Kudos: 307





	Objects At Rest

**Author's Note:**

> In this verse, hobbits, due to their small size, have a much higher metabolic rate than humans to maintain their internal body temperature - so they require a lot more food and, instead of sleeping, enter a state of [torpor](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Torpor) at night.
> 
> A (full) hobbit enters torpor for 6-8 hours, during which their core temperature (around 102F) can lower by as much as 20F and their heartbeat (90bpm on average) can get to as low as 30bpm.
> 
> These things are much less pronounced in Virgil, being only 1/4 hobbit, but still noticeable.
> 
> EDIT: forgot the second bit of notes alkdjjkl
> 
> “Saddle-goose” is a bit of (very) old slang for a silly or foolish person - the idea being that saddling a goose is a patently ridiculous idea, and therefore anyone who attempts it must be equally ridiculous
> 
> Here its a bit of hobbit slang, because I think that, hobbit children being the size they are, saddling a goose is definitely a thing at least one faunt has actually attempted
> 
> many thanks to [@trivia-goddess](trivia-goddess.tumblr.com) for beta reading and being me analogical buddy, love you to bits ! ^.^

By hobbit standards, Virgil was a light sleeper.

He remembered quite a few instances of his grandfather fretting about it when he was a kid, worried Virgil was going to be lightheaded and hungry when he woke up because he was still so warm, and his cousins always marveled that he was so easy to wake up. His mother knew better, being only half-hobbit herself, but between her, Patton, and himself, Virgil knew he was definitely the lightest sleeper of the three.

By human standards, Virgil slept like a corpse.

He also knew _that,_ after enough exposure to television and fully-human school friends, but he’d never really thought about it _too_ much. Plenty of full-humans were heavy sleepers, and Virgil barely ever registered as quarterhobby to anyone on sight – he honestly hadn’t thought he was _that_ different from human baseline.

He really should have made more effort to be sure of that before sharing a bed with his wizard boyfriend.

Virgil usually woke slowly and begrudgingly, but today it was much less the first and much more the second. The first thing he-

(They? Hmm. No, he.)

-He registered was a grip around his wrist, squeezing gently, and then releasing. The same grip again on his waist, under his shirt, the squeeze enough to tickle and make Virgil’s stomach jump but not quite enough to jolt him into full wakefulness.

Next was a heavy weight on his chest, which was about the time Virgil’s brain caught up just a bit with his body and decided the best next course of action was to groan loudly.

The weight jolted and then disappeared. Virgil’s eyelids felt heavy and tacky as he blinked them open, and came face to face with a sheepish, blushing Logan, biting his lip in clear embarrassment.

“Apologies,” he said quietly, “I didn’t mean to wake you,”

Virgil responded with a noncommittal grunt followed by a huge, jaw cracking yawn.

Logan did look genuinely remorseful, and it was really hard to stay mad at him when he gave Virgil the big blue-eyed kicked kitten look he always got when he’d been denied an experiment.

Wait.

“Babe,” rasped Virgil, low and croaky with sleep, “What were you doing?”

Logan’s expression wavered for a moment between that same embarrassment and dawning excitement.

“Do you know that your body temperature lowers significantly when you are asleep?”

Virgil raised a sleepy brow.

“And so does your heart rate,” continued Logan, “I accidentally came into contact with your foot with my leg, and the chill woke me up,”

“Sorry?”

“On the contrary!” said Logan, titling further toward enthusiasm, “Outside of my initial alarm, as you are also quite still in sleep, I found myself rather fascinated. I did not want to wake you so I did not leave the bed to acquire any measuring instruments and had to rely on less exact methods,”

Virgil’s eyes had drifted closed, the corner of his mouth twitching in fond exasperation.

“L,” he said softly, “First rule,”

There was a long moment where Virgil could _hear_ Logan’s blush.

“… Do not do experiments on people without their knowledge,”

“Right,” laughed Virgil.

“I was not experimenting,” said Logan, just a bit petulantly, “That would involve deliberately altering variables. I was merely observing,”

Virgil’s laugh bubbled up again, rolling onto his side to get closer to Logan and blink his eyes open again.

“And you are all about the letter if not the spirit, aren’t you?”

Biting his lip again, Logan reached up and tucked some hair behind Virgil’s ear.

“I apologize again,” he said, “I did not mean to… ‘freak you out,’”

Virgil shook his head.

“You didn’t,” he mumbled, ducking his head to kiss Logan’s collarbone, “It’s kinda cute. I mean, I hope you’re not gonna wake me up copping a feel every- night? Morning?”

“It’s four AM,” said Logan, contrite.

“I hate you,” said Virgil, laughing again.

“Sorry,” said Logan, half-giggling himself.

Virgil just hummed, leaning forward for another kiss.

“Hobbit thing,” he mumbled.

Logan nodded, wrapping his arms further around Virgil.

“I did know about hobbit torpor, though I have never been this close to a hobbit in slumber and I am rather tired, so I suppose it caught me off guard,”

Virgil could feel sleep tugging at him again, but he blinked several times, tilting his head back to try and keep up with Logan’s usual rapid-fire chatter. “Rather tired” Virgil’s ass – Logan sounded just as immaculately articulate as always.

“If you wanna-”

Another wide yawn interrupted him, and Virgil shook his head a little to clear it.

“If you wanna get a, uh, variety, I can. Text Pat and Mom and Granddad. Might take a couple days,”

Virgil was so tired he didn’t really register that Logan didn’t answer for a decent amount of time. Frowning, he opened his eyes – _again,_ when had they fallen shut? - and gave Logan a questioning eyebrow raise.

But Logan looked equally confused.

“Why would I be interested in the sleeping states of your family members?”

A pause, and-

“Well, perhaps Patton’s,” he conceded.

“Wha’d’you mean?” said Virgil, “Full versus half versus quarter. Get you your, uh. Variables,”

Logan’s face softened, and he let out a very quiet laugh.

“Virgil,” he said softly, nudging Virgil’s nose with his own, “I did mean what I said. I have no interest in an experiment on this topic,”

“Well, back to square one we go, I guess,” replied Virgil dryly, “Why were you _observing_ me, then?”

Logan pressed a tender kiss to Virgil’s temple.

“It never ceases to amaze me,” murmured Logan, “That you do not seem to know you are the most intriguing and fascinating person I have ever known,”

Well.

Virgil was certainly more awake _now._

“The way you sleep is interesting because it is _you,_ ” Logan continued, “I never grow tired of learning new things about you,”

“L, you fucking sap,” croaked Virgil, his voice audibly cracking in the middle.

“Have I upset you?” said Logan nervously.

“Have you up- good grief, you _saddle-goose,_ get _down here_ ,”

Gripping the back of Logan’s neck, Virgil tugged him forward and stretched up until their lips met, clumsy with sleep and Logan’s surprise. Virgil dragged fumbling fingers through the long strands of hair at the base of Logan’s neck, and Logan melted against him, lips parting on a soft breath.

Virgil had to admit, he was having trouble staying even slightly put out about being woken up.

One of Logan’s hands crept from Virgil’s waist to his chest, where he laid his palm flat against Virgil’s sternum and held it there. When he caught Virgil’s bottom lip between his and Virgil gasped, chest jumping with it, Logan grinned.

“For some reason,” he said, barely parting from Virgil’s lips, “Your heart rate seems to have increased-”

“You’re an ass,” said Virgil fondly, a little out of breath.

Logan just chuckled, pressing a final, lingering kiss to Virgil’s mouth and returning his arms around Virgil’s middle.

“I do apologize for waking you,” he said, “Go back to sleep, dearest. I will refrain from observation,”

Virgil got a little more comfortable in Logan’s grip, considering.

Untucking his arm from against Logan’s chest, he reached down to grab his boyfriend’s hand. He clasped their hands palm to palm and pulled until the back of Logan’s was resting right against his chest once more.

“There,” he said, “Keep track all you want, L,”

He didn’t _say_ anything embarrassingly sappy about it already belonging to Logan anyway, but judging from the sheer, overwhelming adoration in Logan’s eyes, Virgil got the feeling he heard it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me over on [tumblr!](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com)


End file.
